A Peculiar Request
by The One Who Sells Camels Cheap
Summary: Luke's best friend is leaving the planet with her family. Luke is distraught, but before she leaves, she makes and odd request. Will he comply? Pre ANH, Luke/OC Rated M but not smut. Oneshot. My 2nd fic, please read and review!


2nd fiction. Takes place in Luke's teenage years, about 17 or 18. Rated M to be safe, but tasteful. Not very smutty. Oneshot. Please, read and review!

* * *

He stood there, shaking.

He couldn't believe it. What he'd agreed to do, what she'd agreed to do.

They were going to do it.

They had been best friends for as long as he could remember. Luke had an array of male and female acquaintances, but she was different. She listened to him, understood him, and injured him when he was acting stupid. He loved her as a best friend, and liked her with the embarrassing adolescent meaning of the word.

It wasn't her looks. Sure, she was pretty enough. She had lightly freckled skin and hair bleached from hours in the twin suns. Her teeth glimmered when she smiled, and her eyes, though not the passionate, brooding eyes of heroines past, showed a certain understanding. Her body stood tall and strong. The power in her legs was evident in many a footrace, and Luke had become accustomed to actually trying when he ran against her, rather than jogging along as he did with most others.

It wasn't her demeanor. A more trustworthy or humorous person you would not find for several miles, but this wasn't why Luke agreed.

It was simply the fact that he had known her forever, and he had become used to her comforting presence, and he loved her for that.

And now, she was leaving.

* * *

They sat together, in the small patch of vegetable garden they were supposed to be weeding, enjoying the rare cool day. They talked of trivialities, small talk of the weather and the people they were friends with. A lapse in conversation left them both staring at the artificially moisturized soil, surprised that they had run out of things to speak of. A moment more of this silence continued until the girl piped up.

"I need to ask you something."

The foreign seriousness of her tone brought Luke to quick attention.

"What?", he responded, curious.

"First, I should tell you this; my family is leaving Tatooine. My father has sold the farm. He says we're moving to Corellia, to a small town outside of Coronet. He wants my sisters and I to get a real education, and to experience civilization. He and mother have saved up enough from the farm to buy us a house, and my father has been offered a job."

As she spoke, a wet glaze covered her eyes. Luke was scared for her. He had never seen her cry, so if this brought her to tears, then the thought of leaving her home was really ripping her to pieces inside.

He spoke her name gently, wiping away the bead of moisture that stood stagnant on her cheek. This friendly gesture brought her back to the ground, and she continued where she left off.

"Anyway... I needed to ask you a question. This may come off as strange, but have I ever been completely normal?"

A shared laugh between the pair broke the sad tension in the air. This girl was, in fact, one of the least normal people Luke had ever come in contact with.

"Back to what I was saying. Luke, you are my best friend. We've been though thick and thin, and you are one of the few people I trust with my secrets. You know me inside and out, and I know almost everything about you. Which is why I wanted to ask you-"

She cut off there, seemingly in embarrassment. She let out a nervous giggle, and resumed her rushed request.

"Which is why I wanted to ask you if you would make love to me. "

Luke nearly passed out. His friend had always been bold and slightly rash, but she was also a very private person.

"You.. want me to... what?!"

She looked at him, in fear that he was angry. What she saw, instead, was complete bewilderment.

"You heard me."

He had heard her. And she expected him to react, in some way. He racked his brain for all of the possible answers. Was she beautiful? Yes. Did he want to? Yes. Did he love her? In a friendly way, that had slightly morphed into a romantic love. Was this a good idea? Probably not.

The goods outweighed the bads. He wanted to see his friend happy, and this would definitely make her happy.

"Okay, I will."

She looked at him joyously, then apologetically.

"If you don't want to do this, don't feel pressured to. I want you to be my first time, because I trust you, and I know you, and I know you have good motives. I don't want to be pushed into a situation I don't want to be in in Coronet, and remember that as my first time. But most of all, I want to remember you. I might never see you again, and I think I may be falling for you, and I want to remember every inch of you."

With these words, Luke realized that he felt almost the same way. He wanted to remember her, and he was starting to love her as more than friends, even just a little bit.

"I understand. I want to remember you, too. I want to do this."

She flashed a smile toward him and started thinking.

"When will we do it?", she wondered aloud.

"Tomorrow. My aunt and uncle will be attending a farming convention in Mos Eisley and staying the night. We will have the house to ourselves, and you can tell your parents you are staying over at a friend's."

She studied him and smiled.

"You know, if we are going to be doing this, we should probably kiss first."

With this, she cupped the back of Luke's head and brought it towards her own, ending in a soft, loving first kiss.

* * *

Luke woke up the next morning with an anxious knot chewing at his stomach. He was excited, scared, and sad all at the same time. He was honestly surprised he had the capability of holding so many emotions inside him.

The work that day was easy, and Luke finished early. He ran up to the kitchen to grab some bread and milk when he nearly ran over his aunt and uncle. His uncle spoke up loudly.

"We're headed to the convention, Luke. If you're done with your work, sweep the floor, will you? We'll be staying the night, so don't expect us back soon. And remember, the carpets and furniture in the house are very flammable, so don't try to cook anything, okay? We don't want a repeat of last time. Your aunt left you some dinner on the counter. No unexpected guests. No wild, drunken parties. Nothing ille-"

Luke's aunt cut Uncle Owen off with a tug of the ear.

"Owen, calm down, the boy will not burn the house down. We'll see you in the morning, dear."

Luke smiled.

"Thanks, Aunt Beru. See you tomorrow."

With that, they left the house, and Luke was free to do as he pleased. She wouldn't be over for another hour, so he figured he might as well bathe.

About fifty minutes later, a chipper droid announced that there was someone waiting in the hallway. Luke followed the droid to his friend, who was sitting on a chair in the entry hall, looking almost as nervous as he was.

"Are you ready?"

She asked the question with a sort of breathlessness. She was obviously scared, but not regretting her decision.

"Ready when you are.", he replied.

She took his hand as he led her into his room. He felt wrong doing this in his aunt and uncle's bed, and anywhere else in the house was too uncomfortable or open. He looked at her, and she looked back at him. The swishing of blood in his eardrums matched the scared pounding of his heart. He leaned forward, figuring that he might as well start how they left off last time. He kissed her gently, and she responded, encircling her arms around his waist. After a few minutes of gentle kissing, they separated.

"So... I guess we just start... taking clothes off?" Her question was not really a question, but more of a statement of fact. Luke, still shaking, nodded. Methodically, they began removing clothing, starting with his shirt and ending with her dress.

He stared at her, shocked. She was breathtaking. She had a beautiful figure, and it had been hidden to him all these years. Her farmer's tan almost matched his own. He knew his own body to be lean and sinewy, and browned in awkward places from the hot double sun. They matched, and now that they were comfortable with each other, most of the awkwardness had receded. He gently touched one of her breasts. To be so close to something so beautiful, all this time, and not know it seemed stupid. At the back of his mind, the sadness of knowing he would never get to see his friend like this again tinged, but he pushed it back.

Gentle kisses led to passionate kisses, and Luke finally had to sit on the bed. She looked at him, eyes wide, knowing that now would be the time. She walked over to where he was sitting and timidly straddled him, letting him guide himself into her. She gasped, and Luke stopped.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"I'm alright. Please, don't stop."

He continued, and her gasps of pain turned into gasps of surprised pleasure. Able to enjoy the experience once she was no longer in pain, Luke joined her in her soft bird talk.

The birds became louder and louder. After several minutes, twin cries echoed in the room, one deep and one feminine. Waves of pleasure leapt throughout Luke's scalp, and he found himself laying back on his bed with his friend beside him, breathing as hard as he was. Sticky bodies meshed together in love and friendship. They both smiled at each other, sweaty hair sticking their foreheads. Luke thought nothing could ruin this moment, but at that time he remembered that she would be leaving in less than a week, and a gash went through his heart. This experienced would probably cause him more pain in the long run than he'd care to have, but it was worth it to see her smile.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For being my friend. And for doing that for me..."

"I would do anything for you. You're my best friend. And I'm going to miss you... a lot."

"I'll miss you, too, Luke. Listen. We'll still write. And be friends. And before you leave for the Academy in a couple of years, you will come visit me. I'll be waiting for you, Luke. Okay?"

"Okay. But I have a question."

"What is it, Luke?"

"Why didn't we start doing that earlier?"

"I can honestly tell you that I have no idea."

She laughed. He laughed. They still had one more week of friendship and love to enjoy.

* * *

The end!


End file.
